sodorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel's uncontrollable claw!
Volume 1: Episode 4: This is the fourth episode of the first volume. This is a Fan Fiction Story The sun was rising when Sidney returned to the Dieselworks. He’d been working with the Fuel Depot all night, delivering fuel all over the island. “Which berth is empty again?” thought Sidney tiredly. He’d left around midnight, and was trying to remember where he had slept prior to his assignment. He spun round on the turntable. He could tell that all the berths were taken, except… “There it is, but wait, didn’t, no, Diesel 10 is in the other berth!” Sidney rolled forward. He bumped into Diesel 10. “Who’s that?” growled Diesel 10. “Sorry Diesel,” whimpered Sidney, who backed away just in time. Diesel 10, who wanted to hit Sidney with his claw couldn’t. His brakes were on. So he decided to take his anger out on Splatter and Dodge. “Ouch! What’s wrong Boss?”, asked Splatter. “Nothing,” snarled Diesel 10. “Boss, stop it,” moaned Dodge. “What’s going on,” said BoCo in a croaky voice. “Ah, nothing,” said Diesel 10 quickly, placing his claw back on his roof and trying to look innocent. “That’s what I thought,” he said calmly. The engines were soon all at work. Diesel’s first job was to help remove fallen trees from the lines in Whispering Woods. “I shouldn’t have to work with a shiny kettle !”, he complained as he loaded Stanley’s flatbeds. “At least we’re useful,” said Stanley coolly. Diesel was annoyed. He’d been trying to make Stanley angry all morning, but with no luck. He had a tree stuck in his claw. He threw it into the air, towards the woods. It hit Terence, who was helping out with another job in the woods, removing tree stumps to make the forest safe for visitors. “You need to be more careful,” said Terence politely. Diesel 10 growled and snapped his claw in frustration. Stanley, fearing the worst would happen, looked frantically at the workmen. “Diesel and Stanley, you may both leave for other work. Terence and us will finish the job. Have a good day!” Diesel 10 angrily went to his next job. After Stanley had delivered the trees to the Lumber Mill he went to Knapford Yard to shunt. Splatter and Dodge were also shunting there too. “That Diesel, he nearly hurt Terence by throwing a tree at him,” said Stanley. “Is he alright?” asked Stafford. “He looked fine to me, but I’m thinking about telling Sir Topham Hatt about it. This behavior might cause problems for everyone else.” “We must speak to Sir Topham Hatt first,” whispered Dodge. The two diesels knew they couldn’t leave the yard until their work was completed. Plus, the station was using most of the platforms, and they didn’t want to cause any complaints. Just as they had to leave for the Flour Mill, they spotted Sir Topham Hatt climbing into Winston. “Winston! Sir! We must speak to you!” they called as trundled over to them. “Sir?, Splodge wants to speak to you,” said Winston. “What is it?” asked Sir Topham Hatt. “It’s about Diesel Sir. He’s been quite annoyed lately.” Sir Topham Hatt stepped out of Winston. He had a feeling something was wrong. Diesel’s job that afternoon was pulling a long coal train. He stopped at every yard to drop off his trucks. He arrived at Wellsworth yard. The twins were there, arranging their clay trucks. “Hey Bill, I’ve got an idea,” whispered Ben. They agreed to play it in seconds later. Diesel had gone to refuel. While he was away, the twins rearranged his train, putting it in certain spots in the goods shed. Diesel soon returned, looking furious. The twins gulped. They wished they hadn’t played their trick now. “Who shunted my trucks away?” he fumed. He spotted the twins, grinning at each other in the sheds. “It must have been you two. I’ll settle this out right now!” He came into the shed. The twins puffed to the back wall of the shed. As Diesel 10 crept inside, he raised his claw without thinking. He ripped a beam supporting the roof and it began to fall on all three engines. Diesel, still determined to hurt the twins, continued forward, using his claw to push up the falling roof, but while doing so, his claw got twisted. “Ouch!” he hollered. “You twins will pay for this!” “It’s not our fault the shed collapsed!” they protested cheekily. BoCo brought Rocky, Jerome, and Judy to hold the roof up while the workmen started to repair the damage. Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Once he had heard everything, he spoke to the twins, then to Diesel. “Diesel, I understand we all get upset and angry, but hurting others is no way to relieve that pain. Because of this, after you’re repaired, you’ll work at the Smelter’s Yard. There you can throw around scrap and not hurt anyone. But if I hear anything about you banging anyone else, I’ll take away your claw. Are we clear?” “Yes Sir!” Diesel 10 now works alongside ‘Arry and Bert. And whenever he’s upset, he throws around scrap, but is careful, for he doesn’t want to hurt his friends, nor get his claw taken away. Characters * Diesel 10 * 'Arry and Bert * BoCo * Stanley * Splatter and Dodge * Bill and Ben * Sidney * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Winston (mentioned) * Rocky (mentioned) * Jerome and Judy (mentioned) Locations * Wellsworth * Knapford * Fuel Depot * Lumber Mill * Smelter's Yard * Whispering Woods Author ~ Editor ~ Director A- Percythegreenengine E- Percythegreenengine D- Percythegreenengine Trivia * This story has the most characters to date. * This story introdueced six new locations Next Smoke and Fire! This story is completed! Look out for a engine in ____________! Category:Stories Category:Writings